


It's Gonna Be Alright

by rmartin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Caretaking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Armitage Hux, Sickfic, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmartin/pseuds/rmartin
Summary: After Kylo Ren becomes the Supreme Leader, the tension between him and General Hux arises. Everything changes when Hux falls sick and old feelings come to the surface when Ren takes care of him. Hux's sickness brings them closer and begins something that could change not only the future of the galaxy but their own future too.





	It's Gonna Be Alright

Hux was so exhausted that at the moment when he received Lieutenant Mitaka's report, he could barely pay any attention. He almost cut him off and sent him on his way. Then, however, his eyes stopped on the lines on the top of the file Mitaka's just handed him. Hux had to blink a few times to get rid of the dizziness and then glanced back at the waiting Lieutenant and Mitaka's calm and collected expression made him even angrier.

“Who approved that?” he barked out and his question was followed by a sudden coughing fit. Hux had to put his hand atop his desk to prevent himself from losing balance and used the other to cover his mouth and muffle the sound. His eyes watered and he knew that few tears rolled down his cheeks and his chest tightened. He spotted Mitaka's expression. It was no longer calm instead, fear managed to cover his features like a blanket. The next time Hux coughed, Mitaka flinched violently and reached forward. He put his hand on Hux's forearm and murmured quietly: “General?” in a high-pitched tone. Hux swatted his hand away and turned his head to the side. It took another few moments for the coughing to pass.

Hux sighed in exhaustion once it was all over and wiped away the saliva that ran down his chin. It was too late to hide his state in front of Mitaka and so Hux tried to cover his weakness by acting casually. He straightened his back as if to prove not only to his Lieutenant but also to himself that there was nothing wrong with him. Mitaka watched him with wariness Hux didn't like. “Who approved that?” he tapped his fingers against the file in his hands. “It certainly wasn't me.”

Mitaka chewed his bottom lip. He looked on his shoes and then back at Hux. “I apologize, sir,” he murmured and Hux angrily threw the file on his desk. He brushed the front of his uniform and sat on the chair to hide the shaking of his knees. He reached then to take a sip of his coffee only to find his mug empty. Hux frowned and put the mug back down. He was still waiting for an explanation. The First Order was slowly healing – but chaos was still there, barely concealed under the surface. Most of the days it was exhausting to work on recovering the fleet, looking for the Resistance and play the messenger between the newly appointed Supreme Leader and the High Command that was now breathing on Hux's neck. It was hard to find a common ground for such two parties – especially when Ren's never engaged into First Order's politics before.

Hux was in need of a break. His health was miserable and though he still refused to admit it – he was growing weaker each day. It was no surprise that now he was sick as well. This morning he woke up with a fever but it wasn't enough to keep him in the bed for the rest of the day. He was sure that Ren would never allow him to rest especially now when the fleet needed its General more than ever. Hux tried to cheer himself up by promising that he'll come earlier to bed though he knew that sleeping for four hours instead of three was no victory.

“You apologize?” Hux asked and his voice sounded strangely hoarse.

Mitaka nervously shifted. “I thought you were informed, sir,” he said.

There was no time for him to add something more because Hux felt as his fury only grew. “You were wrong. Explain to me – to your commanding officer – why no one seemed to care to ask for my approval on that matter?”

“It was a direct order from the Supreme Leader, sir,” Mitaka said in his defense. Hux scoffed. Of course it was. It simply wasn't fair that Ren managed to get into such place of power ahead of Hux. His entire rule was out of control and if Hux didn't fear he'll be choked to death, he would gladly want to know if Ren had any idea what he was doing. “We are bound to obey, sir. Isn't that correct? The First Order now lies in the Supreme Leader's hands. His word is the law here.”

Hux gritted his teeth. “I will remember your _devotion_ in the near future,” he said harshly. “Dismissed!"

He's never seen anyone walk so quickly out of his office before. Once the doors securely closed behind Mitaka's back, Hux lowered his head on his desk and closed his eyes. His skin was uncomfortably warm and he was sure that his fever was only rising. He debated whether he should take another shot of painkillers but quickly decided against it. He still had a few hours before him before he could leave and rest and painkillers made him feel sleepy. Hux tried to ignore the pain inside his head and the weakness of his limbs.

He filled a few reports and answered the growing amount of messages on his DataPad. He was surprised to see that Ren didn't send any summons and didn't implicate that he'd like to speak with Hux again. Ever since he's become the Supreme Leader was his contact with his Hux only minimal. They discussed things that needed to be discussed and Ren appeared once or twice at the meeting of High Command but otherwise he left Hux to his own devices. Hux didn't mind the arrangement but he felt like there was still tension between them and he knew that sooner or later it'll be necessary to get rid of it.

An hour later, Hux found himself unable to go on. Not only his head hurt and his vision was completely blurry – he started to shake though his body was on fire. He made a decision to retreat to his quarters. Hux grabbed his DataPad and stood up slowly. He couldn't move quickly or he would fall on the ground and he feared he wouldn't be able to stand up. The Bridge seemed busy. Hux checked his officers and when he saw that everything was in order, he called Peavey and told him he was leaving. Peavey nodded. He took in Hux's appearance and shortly said: “Yes, sir.” Hux wondered what was running through his mind when he noticed the bad shape his General was in.

With that settled, Hux finally moved in the direction of his quarters. By the time he reached them, he was barely able to stand. Sweat was rolling down his back and soaking through his undershirt. He opened the door and immediately placed his DataPad on the conference table in his living. For a moment he debated whether he should clean himself but he quickly dismissed this idea. He needed to sleep and rest. Hux took off his boots and then his uniform. For the first time in years, he didn't care that it fell on the ground. He didn't even bother to put it on his chair. Now, standing in the middle of his bedroom – wearing only regular briefs – he wrapped his hands around his middle and slowly walked towards the bed. He hid underneath the covers and was so busy with trying to find the right position to sleep that he didn't even notice that his DataPad vibrated once more and a message popped on the screen. When he was settled, he closed his eyes and sighed. Usually, it took him at least fifteen minutes to fall asleep but today he immediately passed out from exhaustion.

 

***

 

Hux woke up with a feeling of someone's hand being pressed against his forehead. When his body caught up with his mind, his first reaction was to reach underneath the pillow and grab the dagger he kept there. He blindly attacked the person touching him. Someone grabbed his forearm and stopped his attack immediately. A familiar voice called out his name and the dagger fell into the sheets. Hux blinked and recognized Ren sitting in front of him. He opened his mouth in surprise and let go of him.

“You should be in the MedBay,” Ren huffed. He tried to touch Hux's forehead again but Hux swatted his hand away. He froze after he realized what he's just done. This was no longer just Ren – but the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

“I apologize,” Hux said and lowered his head. He was too tired for another argument. He made an attempt to stand up but Ren pushed him back into the sheets. Hux stared at him in confusion and he couldn't decide what the hell was happening.

“Don't,” Ren told him. “I don't think I've ever heard you apologize. It doesn't suit you.” His hand was touching the center of Hux's chest. His hands were warm and it would be a comfortable feeling if Hux's body wasn't on fire. He cocked his head to the side, trying to understand the man in front of him. It surprised Hux how much Ren's changed. He was no longer wearing dusty old robes. His outfit wasn't quite a uniform but it was close to one. His hair was neatly brushed and pushed back. His eyes seemed brighter than before – not feverish with madness as they were on Crait. He looked different, better for sure.

“Well, I've never done anything I deemed worthy of my apology before, Supreme Leader,” Hux said bluntly. “Is there something you wanted to discuss with me?” He reached for his DataPad but couldn't find it. Only then he realized that Ren was clothed and he wasn't. Immediately, Hux reached to wrap himself in a blanket but he was aware of Ren's hungry eyes that skimmed his body. It sent shivers running down his spine and brought back memories of one night when he slept out of desperation with Ren. Hux explained it as a moment when the frustration finally made him snap and he needed to get rid of it. And what a better way than with a cock up his ass? It was the first time he's ever been with a man – or with someone for that matter. He doubted that Ren realized that. It ended shortly after they both came and Hux grabbed his clothes and returned to his quarters. He felt relieved and at the same time, he longed for something more – not just a quick fuck in the middle of the resting cycle.

Ever since though, he couldn't stop thinking about the way Ren pushed him into the sheets and kissed him.

“High Command is pressuring me into another meeting,” Ren admitted. “I can sense their dissatisfaction with me. And I need to erase it – I need to them bend to my will only and swear to stand by my side.” Ren sighed. “I need to show them that their place is underneath me. They serve me – and that won't change no matter what they hope for.”

Hux internally cringed. “I can contact them,” he murmured. “I could tell them that you have my full support, sir.”

“Is that true though?” Ren suddenly asked. “You are good at lying, Hux. I've known you for years and I felt your anger – I feel it even now. You hate that I took the position you so desperately craved and you wouldn't hesitate to get rid of me.” He tipped Hux's head to the side and his fingers ran down Hux's bared throat. They gently brushed Hux's collar bones and then encircled his nipple. Hux closed his eyes and chewed his bottom lip. He didn't try to press against Ren's touch though, aware that just like he wanted to manipulate Ren, Ren was now manipulating him. When Ren noticed that Hux wasn't as responsive as he hoped he stopped touching him.

“Stay in bed,” he said. “I'll ask Captain Peavey to speak on my behalf.” Hux tensed. His expression froze and he suddenly felt desperate. “No!” he practically screamed and tried to stand up, ignoring the dizziness he felt. He knew that his cheeks were flushed and that the sheets barely managed to hide anything. He could not allow Ren to work with Peavey while Hux rested. He wasn't entirely stupid. Hux knew that his position was still endangered and if he didn't prove his worth quickly, Ren could get rid of him. He was sure that Ren wouldn't hesitate.

“No?” Ren frowned but there was no real anger in his eyes. “You are sick and running on a fever. General, what you need right now is to rest. For several days.”

Hux willed himself to come closer to Ren. “I can be still useful,” he said and felt pathetic because it sounded too similar to pleading. He's always thought he was above that but it seemed that he was wrong. When Ren understood what he meant, he chuckled.

“Captain Peavey will surely too be useful.”

He was toying with Hux. Making him turn away from Peavey and willing him to fight for his position. It was time for Hux to bring his offer before Ren would grow bored and leave. Hux wanted to scream in frustration. “I will do anything,” he said. He knew that with those words he sold himself to the Devil. Ren grinned and his eyes darkened. It seemed they were thinking about the same thing and yet Ren refused to go easy on Hux. “Everything?” he repeated and licked his lips. “What does that mean, General?”

 _That you can fuck me,_ Hux thought but instead of using words to answer that question, he moved forward and pressed his lips against Ren's. His hands tangled in Ren's hair and he tried to deepen the kiss even though his experience lacked. Ren's hand came to rest on Hux's hips and squeezed there the prominent bones under the paper-thin skin. They kissed for a little while and Hux felt like he could no longer ignore the ache in his muscles. His stomach was twisting and he had to close his eyes. Ren's hand traveled down and he broke the kiss to look into Hux's face. “Hux?” he asked when he noticed how pale the General looked. It was he who realized what was happening as first. Hux lost his balance and Ren grabbed and rushed them into the fresher. They reached the toilette just moments before Hux threw up. He fell on his knees and felt as his bones cracked. His empty stomach clenched once more and he tried to breathe but couldn't through the rising panic. Ren joined him on the floor and wrapped his hands around him.

When he was sure that Hux was done with throwing up, he brought him closer and allowed Hux to press his face against Ren's chest. In silence, Ren tangled his fingers in Hux's sweaty hair and he combed them while he waited for Hux to calm down. “I will make your clothes dirty,” Hux whispered. His throat hurt and tears were rolling down his cheeks. Ren laughed silently as if Hux's said some kind of joke and continued with his gentle caressing.

“I don't care,” he said finally – as a matter of fact statement – and helped Hux to stand up. He held him up while Hux washed his mouth and then greedily drank from the basin. When he spotted the reflection of his face in the mirror, Hux almost couldn't recognize himself. He looked like hell and even worse. His cheeks were feverishly flushed and eyes unfocused. Ren behind him looked like a god. Hux allowed himself to lean against Ren's chest.

“Let's get you into bed,” Ren murmured.

Hux looked away in humiliation. He couldn't believe it ended so terribly. The kiss was fine – he was sure that he could convince Ren to fuck him again. Now he knew that he lost. Not only he threw up immediately after he kissed the subject of his seduction, but he also wasn't in the best condition for fucking right now.

Ren pushed him into the sheets. “I am not going to fuck you,” he said and Hux nodded. He expected that. “And I am not forcing myself on your either.” Ren sighed and looked elsewhere. “I can't believe that I allowed this to go this far. You are hallucinating for god's sake.” He closed his eyes and looked miserable. Hux stared at him in stunned silence.

“I don't understand, sir,” he said.

Ren turned to him. “Stop with that,” he practically growled. “I am tired of this. I don't want us to be enemies.” He sat on the edge of the bed and carefully reached for Hux's hand. “I just can't go on expecting you to slice my throat anytime I am not paying attention.”

“You're the Supreme Leader,” Hux said. “I would never – “

Ren seemed to grow frustrated. “I don't want you to do things just because I am your Supreme Leader. You seemed fine to sleep with me before – and I doubt it was because you wanted to manipulate me. You were a virgin when you kissed me for the first time! You barely knew what you were doing”

Hux blushed. “I – It wasn't – “

Ren noticed his stuttering and smirked. “I am a mind reader,” he smugly said. “Remember?” Then the smile disappeared. “I am not like Snoke,” he said in all seriousness. “I need you to understand that. I am the part of the Order now – as are you – and I want to win this war and rule.” He cocked his head to the side. “I am asking of you to consider this. Not now of course – I doubt you're in the state for making any serious decisions. I propose we'll be allies from now on. And if you want,” he added and looked at Hux with a small smile playing on his lips, “we can start a relationship of some kind.”

Hux frowned. “We'll set rules.”

“Of course.”

“You'll name me Grand Marshall.”

Ren seemed to consider this. “If we are to become allies then yes, I'll name you Grand Marshall.” Hux weakly nodded and let Ren press him into the sheets. The Supreme Leader followed him and his hands brought Hux closer. “You're burning,” he murmured and pressed his lips against Hux's forehead. Hux nodded.

“I have a fever,” he said. He wondered if he should go to MedBay. Ren seemed to catch up on that train of thoughts because he proposed it too.

“Allow me to call the medical droid at least,” he said in the end and Hux, willing to compromise, found himself nodding. Ren brushed his red hair for the last time and pressed a chaste kiss against the side of Hux's throat. Then he stood up, carefully as if not to disturb Hux and when went to find Hux's DataPad to contact the MedBay.


End file.
